


Up Close And Personal. (Ride Of A Lifetime pt. 2)

by MickeysTonic



Series: Gallavich & Sex Toys. [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey, But no one is surprised, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ian, Ian gets a live show ;)), M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sybian, This is filth once again, dirty talking, solo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Here we get to see Ian watch Mickey ride the sybian up close and personal. ;))))Once again this is pure filth.





	Up Close And Personal. (Ride Of A Lifetime pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @valeskaheart.

Ian looked at the toy or the Sybian as Mickey called it. The other boy had just gone in for a hot bath so Ian knew he had a good amount of time to check it out.

It wasn't something that Ian would try for himself but seeing Mickey on it was a completely different story. 

The way his thighs were shaking, his eyes closing and the way he would bite his lips were extremely hot, but what got Ian more than anything was the way Mickey seemed to have struggled with the pleasure. The way he tossed his face onto the bed and clawed at the sheets.  
That was what got Ian.

Hell, just thinking about it had Ian throbbing in his shorts. If it looked that hot on video he could only imagine what it would look like in person.

Ian smiled to himself as the thought slowly came into his head. He put the toy down on the floor before walking out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. Not only was he hard thinking about the video he had saved to his phone, but he was hard thinking about telling Mickey what he wanted him to do for him.

Mickey owed it to him afterall. At least in Ians' mind he did.

 

And so for the next few hours that idea stayed in the front of Ians' mind until they were getting ready for bed.  
Mickey did his usual routine and took off his jeans. He was left in his boxers but they weren't going to be on long.

Ian stripped down to his boxers as well and licked his lips at the sight of Mickey bending over to grab his jeans off the floor and toss them into their clothes basket in the corner.

Ian grabbed the toy from under the bed and held it in his hands until Mickey spun around.

"The fuck?" Mickey questioned, "What are you doing with that?"

"Not me, Mickey. You. You're going to put on a little show for me seeing as I missed the first one."

Mickeys' stomach tightened up at the look on Ians' face. He was completely serious about this and Mickey knew that by the way his jaw was locking up.

"Ian-"

"There's no other choice in this matter, Mickey. I can't stop thinking about the way your body reacted to this fucking toy. Must be one hell of a toy but of course I didn't get to see it up close."   
"Ian Gallagher I am not-"

"You are." Ian snapped.

Mickey groaned. He loved it when Ian got like this. He would do what Ian wanted of course but fighting with Ian always made their sex ten times better at the end.

"Get your clothes off." 

Mickey wasted no time in sliding his boxers off his legs and kicking them across the floor. 

Ian placed the toy back on the floor and walked over to Mickey. He placed his hands on the shorter boys shoulders and ran them down his chest, he knelt down to his knees so his hands could go lower. They lingered right above his cock which was twitching in interesting.

"Turn around." Ian ordered.

"But-"

Ian smacked the inside of Mickeys' thigh, "Do you want that damn dildo to hurt your ass? Or do you want me to stretch you open? Bend over the bed, Mickey." 

Mickey bit his lip and leaned forward to place the palms of his hands on the bed. Ian got situated behind the other boy. He brought his hips out so his ass was pushed out. The sight had Ian licking his lips. He'd never get enough of Mickeys' ass. 

"I'm going to make you feel good, Mickey. Going to open you up until you're squirming and then you're going to ride that fucking toy. But I'm not going to touch you and you're not going to touch yourself either. If you do, you will not cum tonight. Do you got that?"

Mickey nodded and wiggled his ass right in Ians' face, "Got it, Ian. Fuck, hurry up." 

Ian smirked and ran his hands up the back of Mickeys' legs and loved the way the seemed to tremble under his fingers.

He ran his tongue up a cheek causing Mickey to bite his lip. He was looking back at Ian but all he could see was red hair as Ian leaned in to run his tongue down between his cheeks.

Mickey cursed and turned back around so he could focus on pushing back onto Ians' tongue.

Ian hand his nails holding onto the bottom of Mickeys' ass as he pushed his tongue inside the other boy. Mickey was quivering at the sensation, knees already shaking at the pure pleasure that was building up in his body.

"Shit, Ian." Mickey mumbled.

"What was that, mumbles?" Ian teased, biting down on a cheek.

Mickey gasped and groaned, "Ian, fucking do something." 

Ian chuckled and went back to fucking Mickey with his tongue. He was runing his hands to the front of Mickeys' thighs close to where his cock was aching but he never touched it. Just let his fingers linger close enough to have a tingling sensation head down towards Mickeys' balls.

"I'm going to watch you ride that toy until you're a mess, Mickey. You're not going to cum. I'm going to watch until I know you can't handle it anymore then I'm going to take you off that toy and throw you onto the floor and fuck you until you can't breathe."

"Ok-Okay." Mickey panted, wiggling his ass.

Ian smirked and ran his tongue up and down Mickeys ass again just to enjoy the way he moaned and shivered. He pulled back and smacked Mickeys' ass and smiled as the dark-haired boy jerked forward.

"Jesus, Gallagher." He huffed.

Ian chuckled, "Okay, Milkovich. Get on that toy." 

He moved back so he could watch Mickey get down to his knees. 

"If you feel like you're not stretched enough either finger yourself dry or go ahead and fuck yourself." Ian ordered.

Mickey threw his legs over the toy and made sure he was close enough to the bed. He knew that this toy could bring him pleasure and he wasn't prepared for it yet. It was intense and almost unbearable but he would do this for Ian. He'd do anything for Ian.

Ian grabbed the controller and looked at the buttons but didn't press anything. Not yet. 

"You ready?" Ian asked.

Mickey looked at him, "I'm ready."

He sounded breathless already. All it took was for Ian to get into this mood for Mickeys' body to react, for him to get extremely horny. 

"Then do it, baby." Ian ordered.

He bit his lip and watched as Mickey slid down onto the dildo until his ass touched the toy.

"Shit." Mickey gasped, hands grabbing at the bed.

He didn't want to go slow though so he picked his hips up a bit and pushed back down. He did this a few times until light moans were escaping his mouth. 

Without warning, Ian clicked the first button. He watched in complete awe as Mickey threw his head back and his hips bucked against the toy. It was buzzing and it was as if Ian could see the vibrations going through Mickeys' body. It had his own cock twitching in his boxers. 

But he wasn't going to touch himself. 

"Remember, do not touch yourself." Ian ordered.  
Mickey nodded but couldn't speak. It was only the first setting and already his body was on fire, thighs were aching. The only other time he loved it was when he was riding Ian which at the moment that's what he was picturing. Ians' cock ramming up into him as he pushed his ass down onto the red head. Ians' arms would be wrapped tight around him as he fucked up into him.

Shit, Mickey thought, tightening his grip on the sheets.

Ian watched the toy as it went inside Mickey each time he pushed down onto it. He could see the way Mickeys' thighs were tightening around it with each thrust down and holy shit was Ian hard as a rock right now. But he refused to do anything until he saw Mickey about to lose control. By the look on Mickeys' face it wouldn't take long. 

So Ian did what he thought would be the fun thing to do and clicked the next button.

He had to grab his own cock when he saw Mickeys' reaction. The older boy was a complete mess right now. His forehead was pressed against the mattress but he was still riding that dildo as if his life depended on it.

"Ian." Mickey gasped, "Fucking shit."

Ian groaned and removed his hand. He wasn't going to do anything. He refused to.

Ian wanted to have some more fun with this so he skipped some buttons and clicked on the highest setting.

Mickey fucking lost it. He clenched on around the toy so hard Ian could actually see it  struggling to come out just a tad when Mickey moved up on it. 

Mickeys thighs were aching and he could feel them sweating due to the pressure.  He wanted to touch himself but he wouldn't. Not when Ian was looking at him as if he was the last meal on Earth and Ian wanted to fucking devour him. 

"Ian, Ian, Ian." Mickey cried, now biting the sheets.  
His body was shaking as the vibrations shot through him. He couldn't control himself. He was right on edge. The pressure on his prostate felt incredible and all he wanted was to cum but he wouldn't do it on a plastic cock. No, he wanted to feel Ian's cock filling him up, stretching him out.

Oh God, Mickey thought.  
He was fucking losing it.

He pushed himself back off the bed but held onto the edge as he began riding it more intense. His thighs were now squeezing the toy as he began fucking that dildo as if it was the only thing that mattered.

Ian watched with darkened eyes, increased pupil size and a raging erection. His eyes left Mickeys ass and went straight to his cock. It was bouncing as Mickey did, leaking and completely hard.

Ian was about to bust the biggest nut in his boxers and he wouldn't have any shame about it. Especially when he saw the tears brimming in Mickeys' eyes. 

That toy must feel really good, Ian thought.

The way Mickeys face was scrunching up, the tears staining his face, and the sounds that Mickey was expressing. Ian had never been so fucking hard in his life.

Mickey bit the sheets once again as he slammed hips down and cried out. His orgasm was building in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't think of anything other than cumming. He needed release otherwise he wouldn't be able to walk. But holy fuck did this feel incredible. It was beyond intense and Mickey had never cried before but here he was. Tears staining his face as the vibrations and pleasure raced through his body.

"Ian oh fucking-fuck!" Mickey cried out, pushing back so he could arch his back as he clenched his legs to continue riding the toy, "I'm so fucking close."

Ian groaned. He wanted to keep watching Mickey fall apart but he couldn't anymore. He was desperate to be inside of Mickey.

He let the toy continue on as he took his boxers off and tossed them across the room. He cut the toy off and watched as the light in Mickeys' eyes slowly dim.

Not for long, Ian thought.

"Get off ." Ian ordered.

Mickey did as he said but his legs were numb. He couldn't fucking move them so he plopped to his back and spread his legs, an open invitation. 

Ian happily slid in between his legs and wrapped them around his waist. He pushed his ass off the floor slightly so he could push his cock right inside of the other boy. 

Mickey cried out and grabbed onto Ians' shoulders as the red head began fucking into him. That toy was incredible don't get Mickey wrong, but nothing in this world compared to how incredible Ians' cock felt stretching him out and filling him completely.

Mickey was in heaven.

Ian was groaning each time Mickey clenched around him. Just from watching Mickey, Ian was already on edge. He wanted to bury himself deep inside Mickey and cum until he felt like he couldn't anymore. 

He bent down and kissed Mickey hard. The two made out as Ian continued to fuck into his prostate. Mickeys' thigh were shaking as were his arms. Ian knew he was minutes away from his orgasm and he wanted to cum with Mickey. He wanted to cum deep inside of Mickey as the other boy clenched and came on himself. There was no greater feeling.

"Shit, Ian, I'm going to cum." Mickey moaned, scratching his nails down Ians' arms.

Ian groaned and bit down on his shoulder, "I'm amost there, Mickey. Wait for me, baby."

He pressed harder into Mickey and gasped at the sensation.

"Iannn." Mickey whined, arching his back, legs falling to the floor.

"Okay," Ian groaned, "Cum with me, baby."

He pressed hard into Mickey and let out a strangled gasp as his orgasm hit him. Mickey was clawing at his arms as his orgasm hit him mere seconds later.  Their bodies were shaking, quivering and small vibrations were racing in their balls. 

"Holy fuck." Ian groaned, kissing Mickey.

They kissed for a mew moments to allow their orgasms to slowly go away. Mickey was limp anyway and couldn't see himself moving off the floor so he could get in the bed. 

Ian finally pulled back and slowly pulled out of Mickey. Mickey groaned at the sudden empty feeling but he was far from empty. His entire body was full of sparks and shivers. He felt incredible even if he was covered in sweat and his own cum.

Ian kissed his nose before flopping onto his back. They were breathing heavily as they tried to get some energy back. 

"I can't fucking move." Ian groaned.

"Imagine how I feel." Mickey laughed, "My fucking legs feel like jello."

Ian turned his head to look at him, "Want me to help you onto the bed?"

"God, please." Mickey replied, "I just want to sleep for like ever."

Ian chuckled and pushed himself up onto his knees so he could look down at Mickey, "You look content right now."

"Fuck that." Mickey scoffed, "I want my bed." 

Ian grinned and pushed the toy back under the bed so he could get his arms under Mickey to lift him up. He placed him on the bed and Mickey slowly rolled over against the wall.

"Not spooning tonight?" Ian teased.

"No spooning. Just sleeping." Mickey mumbled.

Ian cut the light off and walked back over to slide under the covers. He pressed a kiss to the back of Mickeys shoulder before wrapping his arm around him and snuggling closer.

"Didn't I say no spooning?" Mickey asked, though his voice was laced with amusement."

"Go to sleep." 

"I love you, Ian."

"I love you more." 


End file.
